Kaichou no Himitsu
by Lon Noah
Summary: / "Maaf, aku memang pengecut, memanfaatkan hal itu untuk melakukan ini semua. Tapi kumohon percayalah kaichou, aku tidak pernah membencimu. Aku … Aku melakukan ini semua karena aku menyukaimu!" / One-shot / RnR, minna? /


**Disclaimer : **_I … I love you~ _#geblek #salah. _I don't own_ Vocaloid~

**Warning : **OOC, OOT, typo & semi-typo (karena ngetiknya kecepetan, buru-buru), pergantian POV yang kecepetan (karena cuma one-shot, menggunaan bahasa gaul(?), de el el.

**Rated : **Teen

**Genre : **Romance, _maybe_? (?)

**Summary : **"Maaf, aku memang pengecut, memanfaatkan hal itu untuk melakukan ini semua. Tapi kumohon percayalah _kaichou_, aku tidak pernah membencimu. Aku … Aku melakukan ini semua karena aku menyukaimu!"

Yosh. Tanpa cap cip cup cep langsung aja. _Fict_ ini cuma one-shot, jadi maklumi aja kalau panjang yak!

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Seorang gadis yang berambut hijau yang diikat ke belakang sepinggul memasuki gerbang SMU Crypton. Dia berjalan memasuki gedung SMU yang terkenal dengan siswa-siswinya yang pintar dan kaya dengan langkah santai nan tegap.

Saat berjalan di koridor, seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat sepinggang yang sedang berlari di koridor tersebut berlari ke arahnya. Dan …

"Eh?"

"Huwaaaa-"

Bruk.

"_H_-_Hontou g _-_gomenasai_, Miku-_kaichou_! M-Maafkan saya!"

Bukannya marah atau mengomel, Miku malah berlutut dan membantu anak itu berdiri.

"_Daijobu ka_? Lain kali jangan berlari di koridor ya!"

Anak itu mengangguk, lalu Miku melanjutkan langkahnya.

Namanya Hatsune Miku. Ia adalah ketua dewan pelajar a. k. a. OSIS, dan ketua klub basket perempuan SMU Crypton. Dia terkenal dengan sifat tegasnya dan sifat yang _cool_; mirip laki-laki, alias tomboi. Dia berasal dari keluarga yang kaya. Semua di sekolah ini tidak ada yang tidak mengetahui dirinya. Ia mempunyai banyak teman. Dan banyak _fans_ juga (baik cowok, bahkan cewek!). Meskipun dia memiliki _fans _cowok yang segudang garam (?), entah kenapa sampai sekarang dia masih belum memiliki pacar.

Miku berjalan memasuki kelas II-A.

"_Ohayou_, _minna_-_san_!"

Semua murid yang berada di ruangan itu langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"_Ohayou _Miku!"

"_Ohayou _Hatsune-_kaichou_!"

Semuanya langsung menyapanya. Miku membalasnya dengan senyuman _cool_ di wajahnya. Miku lalu duduk di samping Saine Meito, teman sekelasnya yang ayahnya adalah pemilik perusahaan bir terbesar di Jepang. Ia kemudian sibuk berbicara dengan Luka, Rin, dan Gumi; sahabat-sahabat baiknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bel berbunyi, dan pelajaran matematika dari Kiyoteru-sensei segera dimulai.

* * *

**Miku POV**

* * *

Akhirnya, 2 jam pelajaran matematika yang seru dari Kiyoteru-sensei berakhir. Aku langsung mengajak Luka dan Rin ke kantin. Sementara Gumi, dia dipanggil Prima-sensei karena dia mengikuti audisi _choir_.

Di kantin (yang mungkin bagi orang awam kayak author itu _food court_(?)) meskipun keadaannya ramai, masih tersisa beberapa meja. Kami segera menempati salah satu dari beberapa meja tersebut.

"Eh, kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Luka.

"Err, aku sedang ingin masakan Italia …" sahutku santai.

"Wah, kita sama, Miku!" ucap Luka.

"Sayang sekali, aku sedang ingin _steak_ … Ya sudah, aku beli sendirian ya~!" kata Rin, lalu meninggalkan aku dan Luka.

"Miku mau apa? Biar aku belikan. Kau tunggu di sini saja, jaga meja."

"Hmm … Aku mau _fettuccini carbonara _aja deh. _Arigato _Luka!"

Luka langsung mengangguk dan beranjak dari meja. Tinggalah aku sendirian di sini. Aku bertopang dagu mengamati keadaan murid-murid lain yang lalu-lalang di kantin ini.

"Hei, Miku!"

Aku menoleh. Uff, ternyata Haito Mikuo yang memanggilku. Dia adalah wakil ketua OSIS dan ketua klub basket cowok. Dia … Bisa dibilang … Rivalku? Semua orang menganggap kami begitu, karena kami sama-sama pintar, jago basket, dan entah kenapa perusahaan keluargaku adalah saingan perusahaan keluarganya.

"Heh, apa Mikuo?"

"Jangan lupa latihan basket nanti ya! Sebentar lagi kan kejuaraan!"

"Hmm."

Kemudian Mikuo pergi sambil membawa baki berisi makanan pesanannya, diiringi dengan tatapan 'kagum' dari anak-anak perempuan di sekitarnya. Yah, memang banyak sih yang nge-_fans _sama dia. Kuakui sedikit sih, dia memang keren dan tampan. Tinggi pula.

"Miku? Miku? Mikuu? Kau mendengarkuu?"

Aku menoleh. Ternyata Luka, dia membawa sepiring _fettuccini_, sepiring _spaghetti _saus tuna, dan 2 gelas _lemon squash_.

"Eh? _Gomen_, barusan melamun."

"Ngelamunin siapa memang? Aha … Mikuo ya~"

"Apaan sih Luka! Dia kan rivalku, dan dia menyebalkan! Dia mungkin membenciku. Lagipula, aku agak sebal padanya."

"Ehm … Dari _kirai _bisa jadi _suki_ lho …"

Aku memelototi Luka dan dia hanya bisa tertawa cekikikan karenaku.

* * *

Akhirnya waktu pulang tiba. Aku segera menuju ke lapangan _indoor _basket sekolahan ini. Luka ke ruangan menjahit. Rin ke dapur, karena dia ikut eskul memasak. Sementara Gumi, dia latihan _choir_, karena dia lolos audisi. Begitu sampai, aku segera memasuki ruangan ganti perempuan yang terletak di sebelah lapangan basket, dan mengganti seragamku dengan baju basket, dan menaruh tasu di loker. Setelah selesai, aku keluar dari ruang ganti dan melakukan pemanasan di lapangan.

.

.

Aku mengambil bola basket dari tangan Akita Nero, kemudian men-_dribble_nya, lalu memegang bola itu dengan kedua tanganku.

"Terlalu lamban. Nanti saat pertandingan, lawan bisa dengan mudah mengambil bolamu!" ucapku tegas kepadanya. Ya, memang, latihan klub basket cewek dan cowok dicampur. Jadi … Pasti ada …

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hijau muda tiba-tiba merebut bola yang sedang kupegang, lalu ia memasukkannya ke _ring_. Hah! Akhirnya dia muncul. Mikuo!

"Haduh … Kau ini kan ketua klub basket putri, _kaichou_? Bagaimana bisa bolamu direbut olehku …" katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku berkecak pinggang, "Apaan sih? Tadi aku hanya sedang lengah saja!" omelku.

"Lengah atau lengah?" sahutnya yang masih tertawa.

Aku langsung memukul pelan lengannya. Tiba-tiba, pelatih membunyikan peluitnya, sehingga kami menghentikan pembicaraan kami dan langsung menghampirinya. Setelah itu, kami semua sibuk berlatih.

* * *

Setelah 1 setengah jam, akhirnya latihan selesai. Aku langsung mengganti bajuku dengan seragam. Kemudian, aku berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti. Kubuka ponselku. Ada 3 mail. Aku membacanya satu persatu sambil melangkah.

Yang pertama dari Luka. Dia bilang dia tidak bisa pulang bersamaku seperti biasanya karena dia mau nonton bareng Gakupo.

Yang kedua dari Rin. Sama dengan Luka, dia harus pergi nge-_date _sama Len.

Yang ketiga Gumi. Entah hari apa dan ada _event _apa(?), dia juga sama. Dia mau _hunting_ buku-buku bagus sama Gumiya.

Aku menghela nafas. Pacar, huh?

Aku menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Koridor kosong, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Bagus. Aku segera mengubek-ubek tasku. Setelah sibuk mencari, akhirnya kutemukan apa yang kucari. Selembar foto seorang penyanyi berambut biru, yang _bishounen_. Dia adalah Shion Kaito. Penyanyi idolaku.

"Ah, Kaito-sama … Aku nggak perlu pacar kok … Fotomu saja sudah cukup … Dan dirimu, dipandang makin hari makin keren saja, ah~"

Yap, aku mungkin bisa dibilang _otaku_? Siapa sangka? Luka, Rin, dan Gumi saja tidak mengetahui tentang hal ini.

"Wew. Miku-_kaichou_ suka yang beginian?"

Aku langsung terdiam, dan refleks menoleh ke belakang. Uh-oh! Mikuo!

"Ternyata … _Seito kaichou_ kita yang terkenal _cool_, suka yang beginian …"

Mukaku langsung memerah dan melempar foto itu. Mikuo menangkap foto itu.

"Ternyata _kaichou_ itu cewek ya …" ucapnya sambil memandang foto itu. Uuuh!

Aku langsung membungkuk.

"Mikuo! Kumohon! Jangan beritahu siapapun tentang hal ini! Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau!" seruku kepadanya.

"Apapun?"

"Ya! Asal kau tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang hal ini!"

"Baiklah. Aku setuju." katanya sambil mengembalikan foto yang dipegangnya. Aku langsung mengambilnya dari tangan Mikuo, lalu segera memasukkannya ke tasku.

"Apa yang kau mau, Mikuo?"

"Nah, begini _kaichou_. Aku mau kau … "

* * *

Aku terbangun karena suara _alarm_. Aku langsung mematikannya dengan sebal. Aku merentangkan tangan, duduk, lalu memikirkan permintaan Mikuo kemarin.

"Haah … Mungkin aku harus bersiap sekarang …"

.

.

Aku memasuki kelas dengan langkah pelan tapi pasti.

"_Ohayou_, semua!"

Semua yang ada di kelas langsung menoleh.

"_Oha_-"

Ucapan mereka terhenti saat mereka melihatku dengan jelas. Ada yang bengong, matanya melotot, mulutnya berbentuk 'O', dan ada yang _blushing_ entah kenapa. Ya. Ini karena Hatsune Miku, yang biasanya bersifat tomboi, hari ini dan mungkin untuk seterusnya, terlihat berbeda.

Aku menguncir rambutku dengan model _twintail_. Seragam yang biasanya kukeluarkan dan biasanya aku memakai rompi yang seharusnya untuk anak laki-laki, kumasukkan dengan rapi dan aku memakai jas SMU Crypton layaknya anak perempuan lain. Aku yang biasanya tidak memakai aksesoris apapun di tanganku selain jam tangan, hari inni memakai gelang manik-manik di tangan kiriku.

"… _Aku ingin kau menjadi feminin, kaichou."_

Aku mendengus kesal, tapi langsung kusembunyikan. Entah mau apa si Mikuo itu. Apa dia benar-benar membenciku?

Aku lalu duduk di sebelah Meito.

"Uwaah, Miku?!" ucap Luka kaget.

"Apa ini Hatsune Miku? Benar-benar Miku?" tanya Gumi.

Aku hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat keheranan mereka.

"Kau kesambet apaan? Tumben-tumbennya jadi feminin." sahut Rin.

"Err, hanya mau nyoba. Ehehe." jawabku berbohong.

"Tapi cocok lho!" tanggap Gumi. Aku berterima kasih kepadanya. Tak lama, bel berbunyi dan Ann-sensei memasuki kelas.

* * *

Akhirnya, waktu pulang pun tiba. Aku berjalan menuju ruangan OSIS. Aku mengetuk pintu, kemudian membukanya dan masuk. Ternyata sudah ada Mikuo, Aoki, Yuuma, Rion, dan Len. Kami berenam adalah inti OSIS.

"_Kaichou_, kau terlam-" kata-kata Yuuma terhenti saat dia melihatku dengan tampang terkejut.

"_Kaichou _ganti penampilan?!" seru Aoki kaget. Aku hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah.

"_Kaichou kawaii_! Jadi lebih manis! _Kaichou_ yang _cool_ dan seperti ini sama-sama keren!" ucap Rion bersemangat yang disertai anggukan dari Len. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum kecil. Sementara itu, kulihat Mikuo diam saja sambil melempar senyum kecil ke arahku. Uuuh!

"Baiklah, karena _kaichou _sudah datang, kita mulai saja rapatnya!" ucap Yuuma menengahi.

.

.

Rapat sudah selesai. Yuuma, Len, Aoki, dan Rion sudah pulang terlebih dahulu, jadi tinggal aku dan Mikuo. Hari ini, giliran kami merapikan kardus-kardus berisi data-data di ruangan ini.

"Hei Mikuo," kataku memecah keheningan.

"Apa?"

"Sampai kapan aku harus berpenampilan begini?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Bukannya malah bagus kalau begitu? Makin mirip cewek kan?" jawabnya santai. Aku mendengus kesal. Orang yang menyebalkan!

"Ah ya. Aku punya permintaan lagi untukmu, _kaichou_." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

Hah? Ada lagi? Apa permintaannya?

* * *

**Mikuo POV**

* * *

"Ah ya. Aku punya permintaan lagi untukmu, _kaichou_." kataku sambil tersenyum ke arah Miku. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan heran. Pasti dia sibuk menebak-nebak apa yang kuminta lagi kepadanya.

"Apa? Apa lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak sabar.

Aku menjentikkan jari sekali, kemudian berkata, "Temani aku ke Kei Park yang baru buka besok itu. Besok kan hari Minggu. Sekolah libur kan? Lagian tidak ada latihan basket."

Aku dapat melihat dia bengong dan membelalakkan kedua mata hijau kebiru-biruannya kepadaku. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Eh? Harus ya?" tanyanya sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke selembar kertas yang diambilnya dari sebuah kardus yang terbuka.

"Yah, jika kau tidak ingin aibmu bahwa kau ter- … "

Dia langsung melempar kertas yang sedang dipegangnya, kemudian memelototiku dan menaruh jari telunjuknya di mulutnya sendiri.

"Ssh! Ayolah! Oke, oke. Akan kutemani kau."

Aku tertawa kecil, lagi. Dapat kulihat, dia cemberut, lalu memungut kertas yang barusan ia jatuhkan.

"Oke, besok kutunggu kau di pintu masuknya. Jam 9. Jangan telat ya!" ucapku kepadanya.

"Hmm. Awas saja kalau malah kau yang telat."

* * *

**Miku POV **(Maaf kalau terlalu cepat)

* * *

Aku menjatuhkan diriku ke atas kasur. Setelah mandi air hangat dan makan malam sup _negi _kesukaanku, segalanya terasa lebih baik. Aku memikirkan kejadian tadi. Ajakan Mikuo ke Kei Park itu.

Apa ini … Ini kan namanya … Kencan?

Aku langsung membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Dia kan hanya minta ditemani?

Tapi … Kenapa dia minta ditemani olehku? Kan dia punya banyak _fans _ yang bisa dengan mudahnya dia ajak? Bukankah dia membenciku? Jangan-jangan dia mau mengerjaiku? Bagaimana kalau besok dia tidak datang?

Aku menghela nafas, kemudian aku memeluk bantal berbentuk _negi_. Karena kelelahan, aku tertidur.

.

.

Aku terbangun karena cahaya matahari yang menembus tirai kamarku menerpa kedua mataku. Aku merasa silau, kemudian duduk dan merentangkan tangan, lalu melihat jam dinding. Pukul 08.30?!

"Uwaah, bisa telat! Kei Park kan jauh dari sini!" seruku panik. Aku segera meloncat dari tempat tidurku dan buru-buru menuju ke bawah. Yah, rumahku terdiri dari 4 lantai, dan kamarku berada di lantai ke 2.

"Ada apa nona muda?" tanya salah satu _maid_ yang bekerja di rumahku. Namanya Nami.

"Uwah Nami, aku bisa telat! Aku ada janjian jam 9 di Kei Park yang baru buka itu sama temanku!"

"Cewek? Cowok?" tanya Nami lagi sambil menyeringitkan dahi.

"Err, cowok. T-Tapi bukan kencan! D-Dia hanya minta ditemani olehku saja!"

Nami tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataanku, kemudian dia mengucap, "Nona muda mandi dulu saja. Saya akan siapkan bajunya."

'_Ah Nami! Kau malaikatku!' _seruku dalam hati. Aku buru-buru mengangguk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Nami hanya geleng-geleng melihatku, lalu mulai mencarikan baju yang cocok untukku.

.

.

Aku terbengong-bengong melihat baju yang disiapkan Nami di ruang ganti. Ini …

Kemeja warna putih berlengan pendek; dengan pita warna hijau muda di lehernya, rompi warna hijau tua, rok bergelombang warna hijau muda selutut, dan sepatu bot warna putih bertali hijau tua. Nami juga menyiapkan tas kecil warna putih, kalung dengan bandul hati warna hijau, jam tangan putih kotak-kotak hijau tua, dan gelang kain warna hijau tua-putih.

Ini semua terlalu feminin buatku. Aku tidak pernah mengenakan rok dan bot untuk pergi jalan-jalan sebelumnya; selalu dengan celana dan sepatu _kets_. Bagaimana ini?

Tapi karena waktu yang tidak mencukupi, aku segera memakai itu semua. Setelah selesai, aku menyemprotkan _cologne_, lalu aku mengurai dan menyisir rambutku, dan memberinya bando polos dan tipis warna hijau tua. _Simple_.

Setelah selesai, aku segera berlari menuju garasi, lalu meminta Pak Matsuda; sopir pribadiku, untuk mengantarku ke Kei Park dengan cepat.

* * *

"Nona muda, sudah sampai." ucap Pak Matsuda sambil membukakan pintu mobil. Aku mengangguk dan turun dari mobil sedan hitam yang masih mulus ini.

"_Arigato_! Nanti akan kukabari kapan aku pulang."

Pak Matsuda mengangguk, dan masuk ke mobil lagi. Aku kemudian berjalan. Kulihat, banyak sekali orang-orang yang mengantri di loket pembelian tiket. Aku celingak-celinguk mencari Mikuo. Ternyata, dia menungguku di depan pintu masuk. Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Dasar! Terlambat lama seka-"

"_Gomen_! Aku kesiangan!"

Dia mengangguk, dan entah kenapa dia tidak melanjutkan omelannya.

"_Doushita_?"

"_Iie_, _daijobu_. Aku sudah punya tiketnya. Ayo masuk."

Dia memberikan tiket kepada pengaja pintu masuk, kemudian kami berdua masuk.

"Kita mau naik wahana apa?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangkat bahu, "Kita tidak perlu bayar kalau mau naik wahana apapun. Soalnya itu tiket _free pass_."

Aku membelalakkan mata. _Free pass_? Bukannya tiket itu mahal?

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya? Bukankah tiket itu mahal, dan akan langsung habis saat sudah dijual di umum?"

"Yang mempunyai tempat ini temannya ayahku. Lagipula, ayahku membantu pembangunan tempat ini. Begitulah."

Aku mengangguk-angguk. Entah perasaanku salah atau tidak, aku merasa Mikuo melembut kepadaku. Ada apa ya?

"Mik-"

"_Kaichou_, ayo kita naik _roller coaster_!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk wahana itu, lalu berlari ke sana.

Aku hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalaku, kemudian berlari menyusulnya.

.

.

Setelah naik _roller coaster_, aku merasa lapar. Iya ya, aku kan belum makan sama sekali? Tapi aku merasa sungkan sekaligus malu untuk memberitahu Mikuo.

Aku hanya dapat memegang perutku dan menahan rasa lapar yang menyiksa. Mikuo yang melangkah di sampingku, menghentikan langkahnya dan memandangku dengan heran.

"Ikut aku, _kaichou_." katanya, lalu ia melangkah lagi. Aku menurut. Ternyata kami berjalan ke _stand _makanan manis yang berada di dekat sini.

"_Crepe_ buahnya satu." pesan Mikuo kepada penjaga _stand_nya. Beberapa menit kemudian, _crepe_-nya sudah jadi. Mikuo membayarnya, lalu berjalan dan memberikan _crepe_ yang masih hangat itu kepadaku.

"Eh?"

"Aku tau kau lapar. Makanlah. Kalau kau pingsan, aku yang repot."

"_A_-_Arigato_."

Aku menerima _crepe_-nya, lalu mulai melahapnya. Kami kemudian melangkah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau aku lapar?"

"Yah … Ekspresimu. Kau gampang ditebak, _kaichou_."

Aku mencibirkan bibir. Dia memandangku, lalu menghentikan langkahnya, dan mendekatkan mukanya ke mukaku.

"A-A-Apa?" kataku dengan terbata.

"Ssh, diamlah sebentar."

Jantungku berdebar kencang. Mikuo mengambil krim yang ada di pipiku dengan jarinya, lalu menjilatnya dan tertawa kecil.

"Sudah hilang, _kaichou_. Makan yang pelan-pelan saja, jangan sampai belepotan lagi. Habis ini kita nonton film 3D ya."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Dadaku masih berdebar-debar. Kukira … Haah … Tangan Mikuo yang tadi menyentuh wajahku, entah kenapa terasa hangat dan aku merasa nyaman karenanya …

* * *

Setelah selesai melihat film 3D, kami keluar dan melangkah lagi. Makin banyak orang di sini. Yah, maklumlah, hari pertama dibukanya tempat ini. Tiba-tiba, aku tertabrak oleh seseorang.

'_Aku akan jatuh!'_ pikirku sambil menutup mata. Beberapa detik, aku tidak merasakan sakit. Aku malah merasa bersandar pada tubuh seseorang. Aku membuka mata, kemudian menoleh. Mikuo. Dia memelukku.

"Haah, untung saja kau tidak jatuh …" ucapnya sambil menghela nafas. Jantungku berdebar lagi. Apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini? Bukankah biasanya aku merasa sebal kepadanya? Kenapa sekarang aku malah merasa berbeda?

"Kau baik-baik saja kan _kaichou_?" tanyanya dengan nada yang agak khawatir. Aku mengangguk. Kemudian, dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Kaichou_, kau tidak memilih mau ke mana?"

"Eng, aku terserah kau saja, Mikuo."

Dia mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian, dia menarik tanganku dan mengajakku berkeliling.

.

.

Aku merebahkan diri di ranjangku. Aku sudah berganti baju dengan baju rumah. Aku memikirkan hal-hal yang terjadi tadi. Aku memandang boneka _negi_ yang mempunyai ekspresi wajah '=w='. Boneka dari Mikuo.

"_Uwaah, boneka itu kawaii!"_

"_Kalau begitu, ayo kita ambil."_

Aku tertawa mengingat ekspresi serius Mikuo saat mengambil boneka itu. Begitu serius, tapi akhirnya dia berhasil mengambilnya setelah 2 kali percobaan.

Aku memeluk boneka itu, kemudian termenung. Aku … Aku merasa … Mikuo itu baik. Entah kenapa, aku merasa senang sekaligus berdebar memikirkan kebaikan Mikuo. Bahkan tadi dia melarangku untuk pulang naik taksi (karena Pak Matsuda tidak dapat menjemputku), dan mengantarku pulang.

Aku … Apakah aku … Menyukai Mikuo?

Sejak dulu aku selalu memikirkannya. Tapi entah kenapa, tertutupi oleh rasa sebal karena sifatnya yang iseng. Tapi …

"Uwah, sudah jam segini? Sebaiknya aku tidur! Besok kan sekolah!" gumamku dengan muka memerah, lalu segera menarik selimut.

* * *

Hari berjalan seperti biasa. Sekarang waktunya pelajaran keterampilan bersama Al-sensei. Luka, Gumi, dan Rin mengerjakan prakarya mereka di kelas. Sementara aku, izin ke kamar mandi karena sebenarnya ingin kabur aka _refreshing_. Muehehe~ (Author : _Seito kaichou_ macam apa ini ...)

Aku melangkah di pekarangan sekolah. Aku melihat seorang anak berambut hijau muda. Mikuo!

Tapi, kulihat dia sedang berbincang-bincang dengan 2 orang anak laki-laki. Rasanya aku mengenalnya. Takeshi Akito dan Suiga Sora. Anak _taekwondo_, kalau tidak salah? Mereka teman sekelas Mikuo. Aku bersembunyi di balik semak-semak menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Hei Mikuo, kau akhir-akhir ini dekat sama _kaichou_ ya?"

"Yah, lumayan."

"Wah, enaknya kau. Ah, berarti aku kalah taruhan."

"_Yeah_, aku menang!"

Aku tercekat mendengar pembicaraan ini. Mikuo. _Kaichou_. Taruhan.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, aku langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Lari entah kemana. Aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin menangis sepuasku.

_'Jadi ... Mikuo ... Menjadikanku ... Bahan taruhan ...?'_

Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi feminin. Untuk apa aku menjadi feminin bila hanya untuk dimanfaatkan? Padahal ... Aku sudah mulai terbiasa menjadi feminin. Air mataku mulai menetes. Sakit. Hatiku terasa sakit sekali.

* * *

**Mikuo POV**

* * *

Besok adalah hari pertandingan klub basket putra, dan aku tidak bersemangat sama sekali. Aku menghela nafas. Akhir-akhir ini, _kaichou _menghindariku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dia juga berhenti menjadi feminin. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Dengan begini, rapat kuakhiri." ucap _kaichou_. Yuuma, Rion, Aoki, dan Len kemudian izin kepada kami untuk pulang duluan.

Akhirnya sepi. Hanya aku dan dia di sini.

"... Aku mau pulang duluan. _Jaa_." katanya dingin sambil menggait tasnya. Aku menahan lengannya.

"Apa? Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanyanya sambil memandangku. Sorot matanya terlihat tajam.

" ... Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanyaku pelan. Dia diam saja.

"Jawab." lanjutku.

"Apakah perlu ala-"

"Tentu saja."

Dia berusaha melepaskan tanganku, tapi aku tidak melepaskannya. Tidak sebelum aku mendapat alasan yang jelas.

"Lepaskan aku, Mikuo."

"Tidak. Jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

"APA KAU TIDAK LELAH MEMPERMAINKANKU?"

Aku kaget mendengar teriakannya. Mata hijau kebiru-biruan itu berkaca-kaca.

"Apa maksud-"

"Kau menjadikanku bahan taruhan. Kau hanya mengerjaiku selama ini. Apa kau tidak merasa cukup puas?!" cecarnya. Air mata mulai menetes dari kedua matanya.

Sontak, aku teringat 3 hari yang lalu. Saat aku berbicara dengan Sora dan Akito. Padahal, hanya mereka yang membuat taruhan itu seenaknya. Aku tidak terlibat dan tidak tau sama sekali.

"_Kaichou_, dengarkan aku du-"

"Aku tidak perlu alasanmu!"

Air mata makin banyak menetes dari kedua matanya. Aku tercengang.

"Kupikir, kau adalah orang yang baik, Mikuo. Aku senang berada di sisimu. Aku senang dengan kebaikanmu. Tapi kenyataannya, kau membenciku." lanjutnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Aku tercekat. Aku kemudian berlutut di depannya, **"Maaf, aku memang pengecut, memanfaatkan hal itu untuk melakukan ini semua. Tapi kumohon percayalah _kaichou_, aku tidak pernah membencimu. Aku … Aku melakukan ini semua karena aku menyukaimu!"**

"Bohong!"

Aku berdiri, lalu menariknya dalam pelukanku.

"Aku tidak berbohong, _kaichou_. Aku ... Menyukaimu. Sejak dulu aku menyukaimu. Namun, sepertinya kau membenciku. Makanya, aku menggunakan kesempatan saat menemukanmu memegang foto itu, kemudian ... Aku ... Aku ingin membuatmu menyukaiku. Jadi ... Maaf."

Dia terdiam, kemudian membuka wajahnya. Aku mengusap air matanya.

"_Baka_. Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Sepertinya ... Aku sudah menyukaimu."

Aku kaget. Dia tersenyum kecil, lalu mengeluarkan 2 ikat rambut dari saku roknya, lalu mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya _twintail_, seperti saat pertama kali dia mencoba menjadi feminin. Dia kemudian memelukku hingga kami berdua jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Aku punya satu permintaan lagi, _kaichou_."

"Apa?"

"Jangan lupa dukung aku besok~" ujarku sambil mengecup dahinya. Mukanya memerah.

* * *

Oke, selesai. Gimana? Abal? Err, sebetulnya ini _birthday fict_. Diyasschi, _hope you like it_! Maaf kalau ternyata lebih suka KaiMi ...

Ngomong-ngomong, _mind to review_? _?:D?_


End file.
